


Stranger then strange

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, I mean they are brothers, Incest, Knotting, Love, M/M, Mates, Omega Sam, Protective Dean, Sam is cute, Slight Violence, Smut, eye colour change, heat - Freeform, random character death, slightly dangerous, unexpected presentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: While on a case Sam presents finally though it's not what either of them expected, he becomes an omega a complete contrast to the alpha they expected. First heat hits him with a strong scent that even dean finds hard to ignore with his alpha rearing it's head to lay claim to his younger brother





	Stranger then strange

**Author's Note:**

> This has no timeline, it's just really weird time setting wise so please excuse that
> 
>  
> 
> This has eye colour to go with each status which is: 
> 
> Red- alpha  
> Yellow- beta  
> Blue- omega 
> 
> Purple- claimed/mated (mixed in with the status colour)

It started as cramps, just a soft fire in the pit of his stomach he could ignore as some bad pit stop food. Soon though it became more, something he could barely ignore 

Being around Dean only seemed to make it worse, drew out a voice that whispered all the things he had kept to himself

He didn't know what was wrong till he felt it running down the back of his thighs making his jeans wet at the back, the way Dean's nose twitched in response made him realise he was an omega. With that thought he was trying not to panic, to run through it logically 

Why now, why an omega, he wouldn't know. They had both been expecting him to be an alpha like Dean perhaps even a beta but omega, never, it made no sense

His minds endless ramblings was cut through by Dean's rough voice almost drawing a whimper from his throat with how husky it was. "Sam are you wearing perfume" it was said part in jest but it made Sam's cheeks flame red, of course Dean had noticed, he was an alpha

Despite his heart being in his throat he almost felt compelled to answer him, so nervously he opened his mouth. "I... I think I'm presenting" Dean looked at him oddly side on as he suppressed what Sam was sure would of been a chuckle "so..." His brother didn't seem to believe him "so... I think I'm an omega" the impala screeched to a halt 

"That's not possible" the words were out of Dean's mouth on instinct "why would you even say that" 

When Dean's eyes flashed to his, the red of an alpha, Sam's own lowered on instinct with the faint blue of omega. Deans heart stopped at the colour, at the submissive behaviour, his sweet baby brother was an omega and his inner wolf raised with a howl of protection, a purr of content and a growl of claim 

Shaking his head to ignore his inner beast and process the information Dean set his eyes on the curled up submissive ball that is Sammy. "Look at me Sam" Dean almost demanded without meaning to, surprised when his only response was a clearly scared whimper at the tone. "I promise I'm not angry, just look at me Sammy" his voice became soothing and his omega complied, reluctantly raising his head to meet his eyes "that's my boy" Dean smiles reassuringly as he reaches out for Sam's jaw

Fingers tracing over it absentmindedly as he studies his eyes, the strong scent drawing his alpha red to the surface again. Another flash of blue to respond to his own red, no purple, of course Sam was unmated and now the scent made sense, his baby brother was an unmated omega 

His unclaimed omega, a dangerous thought, he let's Sam go and forces himself to look away. Unsuccessfully tries to will away the erection he knows he has, Sam probably knows to given the way he's watching him 

All those forbidden thoughts he spent years willing away come back at once, everything he had safely tucked away behind the words baby brother and alpha. It all came crashing down thanks to a new one, a new scent, omega, heat, mate

Dean got out of the car, barely managing a growled 'stay' when Sam moved to follow him

He took only three steps from the impala, enough room to breath but not enough to leave his omega alone or place him in the line of danger. Dean didn't get much room to think though, an approaching car reminding him he had suddenly stopped in the middle of the road to nowhere. He took a breath of air to pull himself back under control before getting back in the car. The sweet smell that is Sammy engulfs him immediately, enticing and tempting every alpha nerve in his body 

Sam squirms in his seat and the scent gets stronger, Dean can't even bring himself to get angry or comment about Sam getting slick on his seats 

"How much further" Dean doesn't really pay attention to Sam's slightly strained answer, he already knows no matter what he says that it'll be too long. He doesn't know how but he thanks Chuck when he pulls the impala into a motel near their destination

They had stopped twice where Dean had to jack it outside though it probably only made the problem worse for them both, an omega so close and untouched while his knot swelled hurt but he just kept reminding himself it's Sammy. Sam was attacked the second time, Dean had wandered to far but got back in time to shoot the bastard who had pulled Sam from the car onto the dirt track

With a frightened omega attached to his arm Dean had forced himself to keep driving till they finally pulled in here 

It wasn't ideal, Dean would love nothing more then the solid bunker doors between Sam and the rest of the world but right now they were over 3 thousand miles away on a case. There was no other options, the impala which was full of Sam's sweet scent was neither safe or ideal for an omega in heat

First heat his mind reminded, alphas would be able to scent an unmated omega in first heat from miles away

Dean doubted a motel door would hold them off but as he took the keys from the sleazy looking man behind the desk he knew it would have to do. Eyes flashed beta yellow, no purple and Dean knew he had scented Sam on his clothes. With a rival before him, no a threat to Sam his own turned alpha red, a colour they held till the other looked away 

Sam was still sitting in the car like Dean had instructed and the sight pleased him as he opened their room door. His wolf whispered of praising their omega while he took things inside and moved the car just that bit closer 

He wasn't an idiot, he knew as soon as Sam left the car he would be scented and would be in danger. His wolf whispered back his dark desires, told him to claim what was rightfully his, promised it was the only way to protect Sammy. Dean couldn't do that to him though, couldn't tie him down to him when Sam had so much ahead of him and well Dean was just Dean

Carefully he opened the door and carried Sam inside, immediately setting him on the bed he had claimed as his own

Slowly Sam seemed to investigate his surroundings, taking it all in while his hips shifted restlessly and he wrapped himself within the soft bedding. The notions sent a purr through Dean's head, nesting, getting ready, so good, just a few of the words he could make out

Sams self control amazed him when he realised just how soaked his jeans were. He whined softly and couldn't stop his hips from shifting around slowly but he had made no uncontrollable move to touch himself or beg to be mated 

Although when Dean walked past Sam's slightly trembling hand grabbed his wrist and he was met with a puppy dog look so familiar yet sinful 

"Please Dean" Sam whispers "claim me, I... I want to be yours" the words are everything Dean's ever wanted to hear and more but he can't, it's the heat talking he knows that, he won't be an alpha who takes advantage of an omegas heat especially not Sammy's first. He makes no move to remove the hand gripping onto him but he does look away "you don't really mean that, that's just the heat talking Sammy" he does the best to dismiss the topic but Sam won't quit

He's pulled onto the bed before he can even blink, omega blue hovering over him and the sweet scent of Sammy making it hard not to lose control

"You don't know what your doing Sammy" he manages to force out as Sammy's hand burns against his clothed chest. "Dean, you don't know what your talking about" his head cocks in confusion but Sam doesn't stop long enough for him to speak. "I've always wanted to be yours Dean, even before you presented early as an alpha at seventeen" Dean doesn't speak as he tries to process the development 

"When you did I hoped i'd present as a beta to please you, alpha relationships aren't ideal... But now, now I'm perfect for you" Sammy blinked back tears "being an omega isn't ideal especially with our life but it's what I am, I couldn't chose that" Sam leaned close "but I can chose this Dean, I can chose to be your omega and make the best of what we've been given" Dean couldn't believe what Sam was saying as he rested his head against him 

"Sam..... Your not thinking" Sam cut him off, blue shining brightly "look into my eyes Dean, you know it's not just the heat talking" desperately Sam meets Dean's eyes "if you want to reject me then fine....." His voice wavered harshly "but don't hide behind an excuse" 

Deans reserve broke, letting his alpha out. "I could never reject you Sammy" as soon as the words left his lips he had flipped them, eyes shining a strong red as he finally took in the omega below him 

He was beautiful and while Dean wanted to take it slow for their first mating he just knew he wouldn't be able to, Sammy smelt far to delicious and he had held back for far to long

Clothes were shredded as they were removed quickly revealing more of his sweet omega to him. Traceable hip bones and soft in all the right places as if Sammy was custom made just for him, he is the beast growled back as he ripped Sam's saturated boxers from his body. Breathing quickly he took all of Sammy's stunning form in as he tried to slow his breaths, eyes tracing all of his beautiful lines, kissing soft skin and drawing little gasps from his omega 

Sammy was the cutest shade of pink, neck completely exposed to him and making small keening sounds in his throat. Dean had never seen a more inviting sight, rumbling a low purr of response when he rubbed his cheek against his neck, one finger slipping into his slick coated entrance 

The sound that left Sam was so submissive and perfect Dean didn't even register the second finger he had added as reward until he felt the wet heat eagerly sucking him in

Sam's cock was already leaking against his abdomen yet he seemed in no hurry to touch the neglected appendage as his hips shifted. It brought a thought to Dean's mind that almost made his knot swell, he had had many fantasies about making Sam cum untouched and maybe he could make it come true

With his hand dripping the honey of an omega he raised his fingers to his lips, sucking before running his tongue over the palm. Sam whimpered as he watched and Dean growled his approval at the taste pressing their lips together and swiping his tongue inside, to share or to taste more of his Sammy, he didn't know which

"Your such a good little omega" he whispered the praise in his ear, a hand on his confused omega's sensitive chest 

"If were gonna do this we do it right" he stated simply hand moving up to caress his cheek "I want to see your face when we mate." Despite his red cheeks Sam nodded, making no attempt to move and getting a soft kiss in reward

Light kisses peppered down to his neck as Dean pushed in, he wouldn't last long this first time, couldn't make it perfect but as he moved he whispered promises of making it up to him. Nails dug into his back when Sammy couldn't find the words and Dean just kissed him breathless in reply 

He felt the cum spurt between them as hips shook against him and warm wet walls shifting around him, squeezing. Sammy's face a picture of pure bliss as he clung to his alpha 

Dean ran his tongue over his neck a few times as he released within Sam in response and bit down, claiming him as his knot swelled and pushed inside. Dean had never knotted anyone before but the way he claimed Sam left him in a haze of white bliss for a few moments. It was the soft whimper of his omega that brought him back, making him pull away and lick over the bleeding mark in apology 

He could tell how tired Sammy was so he readjusted his position, Sam's chest to his while he laid on his back, his knot still tightly fusing them together 

Fingers ran through cloud soft hair "you did so well" he praises pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead "rest now Sammy" it was only moments later Sam fell into peaceful slumber, his breathing soft and pleased

It took longer then Dean expected rather then twenty minutes it was closer to an hour before his knot went down enough to pull out. It was probably his own torturous fault, replaying what they had just done over in his mind as if it had been an overly realistic fantasy 

However Sammy was still safely tucked against his side, still asleep and peacefully snuggled close. It made Dean's heart beat at the trust and love he felt 

The door was busted down unexpectedly, it made Sam's heart jump and race without warning and drew out Dean's alpha to the sudden threat. Red eyes flashed on blue and red newly mixed with purple. Dean was straight on his feet, the knife he always kept under his pillow drawn to protect Sammy from the new threat 

"Leave" he growled at the intruder getting only a smirk in reply. "I didn't run almost two hours just to leave because that sweet scent is mated" Dean growled harshly when eyes swept over Sammy on the bed 

"You aren't touching him" Dean bared his teeth at the other alpha, it unfortunately wasn't rare that omegas even mated got harassed by alphas but it was rare that an alpha would be as bold as the one before them. He could scent the slight worry from Sam in the air but didn't let it distract him as the guy came at him

He was better then Dean expected but he wasn't about to let him hurt Sammy. His little brother and mate, the light of his life, somebody he didn't deserve but he'd give his life to protect 

Dean got distracted when Sam was pushed and it gave his opponent enough time to knock the knife from his grasp. They fought, rolling and growling while Sam whimpered and then the knife was at his throat. "Your omega is mine" he said with a sick laugh while Dean snarled uselessly

Blood splattered with gun shots. The shock in the eyes of the alpha as he went slack brought a satisfaction to his wolf. He had underestimated his omega who Dean smiled at proudly as he rolled the man from ontop of him

He was in Dean's discarded shirt from the floor with the gun in his hand, face calm. "You okay" Sam asked sounding closer to his little brother "yeah, you" "yeah" Sam nodded as Dean gently slipped the gun from his grasp and pulled him close. Nose pressing to his marked throat and scenting him just to make sure, he could scent adrenaline over underling worry and heat

It took no more then ten minutes to collect their stuff, put it back in the car and leave the motel. The cops wouldn't come after them he knew that but he still wanted to get Sam out of that room

Back on the road Dean felt at peace as his omega leaned against him, pressing close, his scent a welcoming comfort. Sam was falling back asleep he could already tell as he drove down the road guided by the moon. He didn't deserve Sammy but he'd do everything he could to protect him from now on and to give his mate the best existence he could because Sammy deserve at least that much

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been on much to post cause I got busy, two cousins with two new babies and my birthday kept me rather occupied. On the plus side I've finally gotten around to writing for one of my favourite fandoms
> 
> Currently I'm re-watching from seasons 1 through to 12 and am already on season 3 so expect a few more from supernatural


End file.
